


Rite of Passage

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bar & Bat Mitzvah, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dybbuk - Freeform, F/M, Female Jewish Character, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Human/Monster Romance, Jewish Folklore - Freeform, Monster sex, Paranormal, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Netanya unwittingly releases a trapped and lonely dybbuk after her bat mitzvah
Relationships: Original Female Character/Dybbuk
Series: Spooky Sex [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the sake of the story, we’re gonna assume Netanya is a Reform Jew, so she’s at least 13, quite possibly older. Age her up as you wish.

Netanya wasn’t a little girl anymore; now, she was a woman.

At least, that’s what everyone had been telling her. Today was her bat mitzvah, the day she officially became a woman, at least as far as the Jewish community was concerned. She was now responsible for her own actions, her own triumphs, her own sins. It was a great responsibility, and Netanya would have been lying if she said the burden of adulthood hadn’t hung over her the entire time she recited her verses and celebrated with her friends and family.

The only problem was that Netanya didn’t much _feel_ like an adult. Indeed, she didn’t feel different at all, except perhaps more anxious.

The bat mitzvah and its reception had ended a couple of hours ago, and Netanya was home now. Since she was now technically an adult, her parents had little qualm about leaving her alone to fend for herself for the rest of the evening as they took Netanya’s elderly grandparents home. They would be gone for hours, most likely, especially considering her grandparents lived a considerable distance out of town.

Equal parts excited and anxious about her new lot in life, Netanya decided to take her time alone to sort through the many gifts she had received from her friends and family. The girl was still in the little, white dress she had worn to her bat mitzvah earlier, having become quite enchanted by it, especially considering this might be the only chance she ever had to wear it. It was a cute but formal number, strapless, that ended just before her knees. Netanya brushed some of her wavy dark hair out of her eyes as she looked through the gifts piled high on her bed, still feeling fancy and cute and wishing she could feel that way forever.

“Yay, more money I can’t spend,” the girl said with a small smile as she opened yet another envelope containing a check that no doubt be put into her college fund. While she certainly appreciated the investment into her future, it would be nice to actually receive a gift she could open and use _right now_ , for a change.

Indeed, most of the gifts were check, as was customary, but there were a few that stood out. The most notable of these was from her great-aunt, a woman she hadn’t even met before today, yet one who had given her an ornate wooden jewelry box, quite old, but masterfully carved. It even came with its own silver key, which was helpful, since it was locked. It was also oddly heavy, as though there was already something inside of it. Suffice it to say, Netanya fell in love with the box instantly, handing it with great care as she read the note her great-aunt had written.

“ _Today is an important day for you. It is time to put away childish things. From this day forward, you are no longer a girl, but a woman, in more ways than one_.”

“In more ways than one?” Netanya wondered aloud as she read the note. Whatever; her great-aunt was supposedly half-insane anyway. At least the box was nice. Putting aside the note, Netanya picked up the silver key and used it to unlock the box. Already excited to see what it might contain, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she opened it.

Inside, there was only darkness.

Netanya frowned in confusion. The box was not empty; it was _literally_ filled with darkness. What looked like living shadows writhed about in the box, small tendrils of inky black darkness curling in and around one another. Until the box was open, at least. As soon as the darkness inside the box realized there was a chance for escape, it did so, and billowed out of the box quickly and violently, like a genie erupting from out of a magic lamp.

“Ahhh!” Netanya cried out as she stumbled backwards and fell off her bed onto the carpeted floor of her bedroom. She dropped the box as she did so, but still the darkness began to billow out of it, so much she couldn’t believe how it had all been contained within. As she watched in horror, the clouds of darkness began to coalesce together into a monstrous form.

Floating above the open box and hovering in the air above Netanya was what looked like a wraith, an undead spirit cloaked in, and possibly entirely composed of, pure darkness. Its head was that of a yellowed skull, but without its jawbone, with eerie green light emanating from its hollow eye sockets and inky darkness billowing around it like a crown or hood. The vague outline and details of a body could be seen writhing about in the darkness – a yellowed ribcage here, a pair of withered arms and hands there, two emaciated legs dangling below its waist uselessly. Though she had never seen such a spirit before, Netanya knew right away what it was.

 _Dybbuk_ , Netanya thought to herself, looking up at the dark entity in horror. _An undead spirit. A lost and dislocated soul seeking for possession or release. It was hiding in the box – waiting there – and now I’ve set it free_.

Netanya had heard tales of the dybbuk since she was a little girl, stories about how they were created upon the death of an immoral or deeply unhappy person. They roamed the world aimlessly, searching for relief, sometimes possessing hosts and driving them mad in their search for whatever it is they had never received in life. Some were captured and placed into objects – like boxes – while others still eternally haunted the world of the living, growing less and less human with painful year of existence.

As though it could read her mind, the wraith-like entity turned and looked down upon the girl in her cute white dress, green light glowing behind its hollow eye sockets. As Netanya gasped and shook in fear, afraid the dybbuk was going to possess her or else harm her in some way, the creature reached out with one of its grisly fingers and then merely touched her forehead. The girl shuddered as she felt the entity’s touch, and then gasped again as she suddenly received a glimpse into all the pain and sorrow the dybbuk held within.

She saw an infant, unwanted, tossed from family member to family member…

She saw a toddler treated poorly by his parents, yelled at, struck, usually neglected…

She saw a boy abandoned in a home, crying as his parents left him behind…

She saw a teenager struggling merely to survive, with no one to turn to for help…

She saw a young man with no friends and no family, no home, no food, no life…

Netanya saw all this – and _felt_ all this – in the span of merely a few seconds, yet it seemed to her as though it lasted for a lifetime. When the dybbuk finally withdrew its hands, the images faded away, but the pain the girl felt remained, just as strong as though she had experienced it herself.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” the girl said, brushing some of her dark, wavy hair out of her eyes as she looked up at the ghastly entity floating before her. There were tears in her eyes and a pain in her heart. She was still lying on the carpet, her dress wrinkled and no doubt folding oddly, but all she cared about right then and there was the dybbuk. “You’re not cruel. Or evil. You’re just lonely. You want release. You want…love.”

The dybbuk said nothing – perhaps it could not – but Netanya instinctively felt she had hit the nail on the head. The green light emanating from the skull’s hollow eye sockets dimmed, as if in confirmation, or perhaps out of sheer pain and agony from its long and torturous existence. Its withered arms and legs hung limply, its body still floating in midair, with wisps and clouds of darkness swirling all about it, cloaking it, making it solid.

It was then that Netanya knew what she had to do. The events of her bat mitzvah played out before her, the readings, the receptions, the gifts. She was a woman now, not a little girl, and the burden of adulthood and responsibility was upon her. This was her coming-of-age, her rite of passage, the day she finally became the woman she would be for the rest of her life.

 _From this day forward, you are no longer a girl, but a woman, in more ways than one_.

Realizing she had nothing to fear from the dybbuk, Netanya stood up, smoothing out her white bat mitzvah dress as she did so. As the dark entity watched, the girl quickly began gathering all of the checks and envelopes and other presents lying on her bed and either moved them to a nearby desk or simply placed them on the ground somewhere. Once her bed was successfully cleared off, she turned back to look at the dybbuk, tears still gleaming at the edge of her eyes.

“Lay down,” Netanya said, her heart full of both love and apprehension. “Please. Take my bed.”

The dybbuk seemed to understand her, as it floated over to the bed and then climbed atop it, its withered hands and feet billowing inky black darkness the moment they made contact with the mattress. As Netanya watched, the dybbuk laid down on its back, its form seeming to solidify further as it did so. Darkness continued to swirl all about it, like cold tendrils of smoke, but now at least the entity was beginning to look at least vaguely human, albeit one with withered limbs, clawed hands and toes, flesh like charcoal, an exposed ribcage, and half a skull for a head.

And a cock. It had a cock, already growing hard between its legs, long and fat and just as rough and jagged as the rest of the being’s false flesh. Netanya felt a shudder run down her spine as she looked at it, having never before seen a man’s penis in real life. Her only real comfort, slight though it may have been, was that the dybbuk’s member was, at least circumcised.

 _Remember, you’re not a little girl anymore_ , Netanya thought to herself as she prepared herself for what came next. _You’re a woman now. It’s time to act like one_.

Knowing the dybbuk’s glowing eye sockets were upon her, Netanya blushed as she hiked up the skirt of her dress just enough so that she could take hold of her cotton white panties underneath and then pull them down to her feet. Walking out of them, but leaving the rest of her cute white dress on, Netanya then climbed onto the bed alongside the dybbuk and then straddled its waist, being careful to once again hike up her skirt so she could do so. She let it fall back into place once she was on top of the entity, her dress covering much of its lower torso, and shivered a little as she felt the cold tendrils of darkness whisper along her body.

She also shuddered upon realizing she could feel the dybbuk’s shadowy cock already growing hard, its length expanding and beginning to throb as she felt it rub against the crack of her bare ass beneath her skirt.

“I’ve never done this before,” Netanya told the dybbuk as she looked down into its glowing eye sockets, gulping a little and still quite unsure of herself. “And I guess you haven’t either. Just…please be gentle with me. I know I’m supposed to be a woman now, but…I still feel like I’m just a little girl.”

The dybbuk did not speak – it probably couldn’t, not without vocal cords or a jaw bone – but it lifted one of its withered hands up and placed it on the girl’s pale cheek, causing her to shiver a little at its touch. It caressed her gently, almost loving, and Netanya smiled a little as she leaned into it, even placing one of her own hands on top of the spirit’s, as if keeping it there.

“Okay,” Netanya whispered softly as she gathered her courage. “Here I go…”

Placing her hands on the dybbuk’s chest and shivering a little at the feeling of its cold ribcage on her delicate fingers, Netanya lifted herself up off the creature’s waist and then moved back just a little, enough that she soon felt the tip of its hardened cock poking at her virgin sex. Biting her lip and preparing for the worst, Netanya slowly began to lower herself onto the dybbuk’s shadowy cock, gasping as she felt its rough head push aside the slick lips of her pussy and then slide into her.

“Huh!!” Netanya gasped aloud, tears in her eyes as she felt the dybbuk claim her virginity. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as she thought it would, but it still hurt nonetheless, and she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen as continued to lower herself further and further, sliding more and more of the spirit’s cock inside her. “Oh! Nnn. Ohhhh…”

Always a strong girl, and particularly determined to prove herself on this, the day of her bat mitzvah, Netanya kept going until she finally felt the dybbuk bottom out inside of her. She was already panting a little as she felt the spirit bury itself to the hilt inside of her, her hips flush with its own and its withered balls pressing against her ass. She was full in a way she had never before experienced, and had no idea whether the dybbuk’s cock was longer or thicker than the average man’s, but it certainly felt large inside of her, as though stretching her little pussy to its absolute limit and pushing up into her very stomach.

“Nnnn…” Netanya whined a little as she caught her breath, wriggling her hips a little bit under her dress as she tried to accommodate the shadowy monster buried inside her. Even through the sharp, stabbing pain in her abdomen, there was already a bit of pleasure, and she felt little tingles of excitement run through her lithe form every time the dybbuk twitched inside of her. “O-Okay. I’m gonna start now…”

Netanya then began lifting herself back up, hissing as she felt the majority of the dybbk’s shadowy cock slide out of her until only its fat head was penetrating her…and then slowly pushed herself back down, taking its entire length and girth once again, this time moaning as she did so, feeling a wave of pleasure sweet over her along with the usual pain. The entity reached up and placed its clawed hands on either side of the girl’s dress, as though preparing to help lift her up and down on its cock, or else steady her as she rode it.

It took time, but Netanya soon began to lift herself up and down the dybbuk’s shadowy cock without much help, focusing primarily on steadying her breathing as she felt the throbbing monster push in and out of her, in and out of her, in and out of her. It was so long it felt like it pushed into her belly, and so thick it felt like it was stretching her wide open, but the oddly rough texture felt _so good_ as it stroked the inside of her pussy that Netanya quickly fell in love with the sensation and started adjusting her movements accordingly.

“Huh! Huh! Huh! Ohhh!” Netanya began to moan as she rode the dybbuk properly, lifting herself up and down on its shadowy cock and shuddering in pleasure as she felt it penetrate her deeper and deeper every time. The dybbuk’s clawed hands held her by the waist, steadying her and even digging into her dress a little; not that Netanya noticed, being far too busy being completely overwhelmed by the cock inside her. “Mmm! Mmm! Oh! Yes! Ahhh…!”

The dybbuk participated by slowly and steadily thrusting its hips upwards and into Netanya, burying itself deeper and deeper and experiencing its own waves of pleasure as it felt the girl’s tight, little pussy squeeze and tighten around its shadowy cock. The girl was warm, and wet, and tight, and full of passion, and the dybbuk relished the sensation of being buried so deeply inside a girl so kind and cute and lovely. Indeed, she was beautiful as she rode the spirit, her dark hair fluttering behind her as she bit her lip to stop loud cries and moans of pain and pleasure.

Eventually, Netanya was riding the dybbuk as though it was her husband and this was her honeymoon, slowly but deeply, passionately, taking every inch of its supernatural meat and savoring the way it slid in and out of her. The dybbuk thrust into her from below, allowing her to better buck her hips as she rode it, and soon she even found her fingers curling around the creature’s exposed ribs, as though holding onto them for support. She was careful to look down at the dybbuk as she rode it, refusing to turn away from its yellowed skull or glowing eye sockets, as though she wanted the spirit to know she was doing this, all of this, for _it_.

And still she went on, lifting herself up and down the dybbuk’s fat cock, gasping and moaning gently as she felt it stretch her wonderfully wide, sending waves of pleasure sweeping over her. The dybbuk’s clawed hands tightened on her waist as it thrust up into her, practically slamming its shadowy cock into the girl’s tight, little cunt, at least hard enough that Netanya could feel and hear its withered balls slapping against her ass beneath her dress.

“Mmm! Mmmm! Ohhh!” Netanya continued to moan happily as she rode the dybbuk, her pussy tightening around the spirit’s cock as she felt it bury itself deeper and deeper inside of her. She bucked and wriggled her hips as she moved, determined to feel every inch of her lover stroking her insides and ensure the dybbuk likewise experienced as much pleasure of its own as was physically (or metaphysically) possible. “Oh, yes! Juh, juh, just like that…!”

It certainly wasn’t how Netanya had expected to lose her virginity, but neither could she say she was the least bit disappointed. She was a kind and caring girl by nature, generous and giving, and she felt joyful tears well up in her eyes as she thought about how loved the dybbuk must have felt as she rode it, demonstrating just how deeply and passionately she cared for the spirit despite having only met it. She felt loved as well, not just for her body, for her heart and her soul, the dybbuk being amazingly gentle as it claimed her, as though it likewise wanted nothing more than to show Netanya how much she meant to it.

Even as their pace quickened and Netanya felt the dybbuk pounding up into her with harder and deeper thrusts, still she looked down into its eye sockets, smiling softly and tightening her grip on its exposed ribs to help anchor herself atop its hard and throbbing cock. It was while doing this that she noticed the spirit appeared to be looking down at her covered chest, where her breasts were bouncing up and down in time with their movements, if only slightly, due to the restrictive nature of the girl’s dress.

“Here…” she said softly as she let go of the entity’s ribcage just long enough to take hold of the top of her dress and then push it down over her breasts, releasing both of the small but perky mounds of flesh. “There. For you…”

Netanya was still young, still developing, and thus barely even a B-cup, but didn’t stop her small breasts from bouncing up and down wonderfully as she lifted herself up and down on the dybbuk’s cock, enough that her exposed nipples quickly hardened. She blushed a little, embarrassed at the small size and wanton movements of her breasts, but the dybbuk seemed not to care; letting go of her hips, it instead reached both withered hands up to take hold of the girl’s bouncing tits, fondling and squeezing them with great delight.

“Mmmm,” Netanya moaned gently, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt the dybbuk gently pump her small breasts, even shuddering as she felt its rough flesh on her sensitive nipples. “Oh, I-I like that…”

She liked it so much, in fact, that she let go of the spirit’s ribs once again and then placed both of her hands over the dybbuk’s hands as it continued to fondle her breasts, as if telling it to keep going. The combination of its shadowy cock thrusting deep inside of her tight pussy and its hands on her breasts was driving Netanya wild, and she never wanted it to stop.

The two continued on like that for some time, with Netanya passionately riding the dybbuk’s cock as it pumped and fondled her small breasts, her hands over its and keeping it there. The girl moaned and whimpered and gasped as she felt wave after wave of pleasure crash over her, her eyes still on the skull beneath her, never wanting to forget the ‘face’ of the spirit to whom she had lost her virginity and, in return, gained so much more. Their pace quickened, with Netanya practically bouncing on the dybbuk’s shadowy cock, taking it deeper and deeper inside of herself, the skirt of her little white dress fluttering as the spirit thrust up into her roughly, again and again, as though laying claim to the girl and her body.

When Netanya’s orgasm finally came, it did so after so much buildup that the girl was afraid she was going to faint. Everything seemed to go white as every nerve ending in her body cried out in pleasure at once, her entire body tightening and shuddering as she rode the dybbuk. She could feel everything so much clearer it seemed, the dybbuk’s cock in her pussy, its hands on her breasts, its soul touching hers, loving hers, filling her with its joy. It was the only time Netanya looked away from the spirit she rode, and it was only because the force of the orgasm caused her to throw her head back and almost scream in pleasure.

Witnessing Netanya’s orgasm, and feeling how her body shuddered and tightened around its shadowy cock, was likewise enough to finally push the dybbuk over the edge. For the first and only time in its afterlife, it both saw and felt the pleasure of another, and was fully aware that it had played a significant role in bringing it about. Waves of love seemed to emanate from Netanya, filling the spirit with passion and warmth, and so it tightened its grip on the girl’s small but perky breasts as it thrust upwards and finally exploded.

“Ohhhh…” Netanya moaned warmly as she felt the dybbuk fill her with its warm seed, having never before felt a man cum inside her. She fell in love with the sensation immediately, how it seemed to fill her to the brim, how it warmed her entire body, and especially how every twitch of her lover’s cock coated her womb in liquid love. It felt like it belonged there, like it was meant to be inside her, and she shuddered in pleasure as she took each and every drop.

By the time the dybbuk finished filling the girl with its seed, Netanya was left panting atop it, her hair damp with sweat and her small breasts exposed and red from the dybbuk’s loving torture. She was certain her dress was probably ruined, but she cared little, feeling as though she had used it to its upmost, and was glad she had worn it for this very special occasion. Leaning down, Netanya placed a gentle kiss on the dybbuk’s yellowed skull, not even shivering as she felt the cold bone press against her warm lips.

As if in response to the kiss rather than the orgasm, the dybbuk reached up one last time and then placed its clawed hand on the girl’s cheek, caressing her, thanking her. Netanya leaned into it once again, and one again placed her own hand on top of it to keep it there, even as she witnessed the spirit begin to fade away. The tendrils of darkness surrounding the two of them were beginning to vanish, as was the dybbuk’s solidity. Smiling sadly, with happy tears in her eyes, Netanya watched as even the spirit’s physical form began to fade away into nothing, even gasping a little as she felt its cock disappear from inside of her. Its face – or skull – was the last to go, still looking up at the girl and watching her as the green light in its hollow eye sockets dimmed and then vanished forever.

Netanya was left exhausted but happy on her bed, her knees bent, her breasts exposed, and with supernatural cum dripping out of her formerly virgin pussy. Wiping the joyful tears from her eyes and sniffing a little, Netanya climbed out of bed and then slowly slid off her dress, being careful not to mess it up any further. She stood in front of her bedroom mirror when she was done, now entirely naked, and smiled a little as she looked at herself. Her hair was a bit of a mess, her face was red, her breasts were sore, and she could both see and feel some of the dybbuk’s cum dripping down her leg.

And yet, Netanya did not feel ashamed. She felt proud. She felt loved. And, perhaps most importantly, she certainly didn’t feel like a little girl anymore.

Now, at last, she felt like a woman.


End file.
